Heavier Than Heaven
by scarletite
Summary: Swathed in a coat of darkness, illuminated only by the moonlight and the upper world that lived in its shadow, Oerba Yun Fang and Lightning Farron meet together in secrecy. NC-17. Fang/Lightning. PWP.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, and all credit for places, characters and in-game events belongs solely to Square Enix and their affiliates.

**Summary: **Swathed in a coat of darkness, illuminated only by the moonlight and the upper world that lived in its shadow, Oerba Yun Fang and Lightning Farron meet together in secrecy. NC-17. Fang/Lightning. PWP.

**Author's Note: **Second time writing smut, and the first time writing something so…tender. Oddly enough, for all that I'm not a very smutty author, when I do write smut, I have a tendency to write somewhere more along the lines of rough sex. This didn't really come out seeming heavily smutty, and I blame my writing style for that; I slip small details and stories into even the most plotless of fics.

Anyway, it's been a while, figured I owed you guys something. Enjoy.

* * *

Heavier Than Heaven

The deceptively smooth material slipped from a bronze shoulder, flowing to the floor below them like a tamed whirlpool. No words slipped past their panting mouths, just whispered encouragement and soft noises—it only further added to the illicit atmosphere, knowing that their comrades slumbered just a few feet away, the spectacle they made severed from sight only by a large spire of rock and stone.

Pink locks swept across a smooth cheek as the younger woman leaned in, the feeling of the silken spikes as they passed across her tan skin more tantalizing than the Pulsian could ever have imagined. A tongue snaked from peach lips, playing with the underside of a pierced earlobe, snaking up briefly to toy with the purple fang, then trailing back down again. Gasping gentle encouragement, the brunette's hand flew up to tangle in her counterparts exotic hair.

"Light," she breathed, eyelids slipping.

Lightning smirked softly, releasing the earlobe from her lips, from where her teeth had been tugging experimentally at the flesh. "Quiet," she whispered in turn, eyes flitting sideways, to where she knew the group lay, even if she couldn't see them. Her message was clear.

Swathed in a coat of darkness, illuminated only by the moonlight and the upper world that lived in its shadow, Oerba Yun Fang and Lightning Farron met together in secrecy, so close to prying eyes and ears. But somehow, the two of them knew they would find no embarrassment or fury at being discovered, in that moment, it was all about the lust and love they shared, the feelings that had blossomed and flourished between them since Palumpolum that had brought them there that night.

Lightning let her fingernails travel the length of the Pulsian's spine for a brief moment, the other arm toying with the straps of the bra-like top that she wore. Fang moaned once more, soft and restrained in her ear, nothing more than a breathy exhale. Lightning smirked however, feeling the plea for more, the lust in such a simple sound.

Between the two of them, there was a mutual attraction, a fascination. In the end, neither Fang nor Lightning could deny that the other was beautiful, far from it in fact, the two of them were startlingly so. But this was not what brought them together. It was the connection.

Though no one outwardly questioned their odd connection, Lightning knew there were a few speculations flying about revolving around it. Honestly, she could scarcely explain it herself. From the moment they connected eyes in Palumpolum that day, dangerous sapphire against elated emeralds, Lightning had felt the electricity, the pull between them. Though it had baffled her at first, she would not deny that she enjoyed the alien feeling.

Fang felt much the same in regards to Lightning. She knew their friendship, their relationship—_could it really be called that?—_had stemmed from battle, the thrills the both experienced, and the synchronicity they shared, dancing to a beat the others couldn't hear. For once in her life, it was nice to have someone on par with her, not simply an equal, but a true rival, capable of beating her even.

"You're perfect."

Lightning said the words with such seriousness, such certainty that it startled even herself. Fang looked up at her clandestine lover, at the honesty written in those blue eyes, usually veiled with walls and layers and barriers to keep others out, now so easily read. Fang could see inside Lightning, into the raw emotion and feeling. It was both endearing and unsettling that Lightning trusted her so much, for as little as they knew each other, about each other.

The ex-soldier didn't expect a response, and she didn't wait for one. Rather, she slid her fingers down the valley of Fang's chest, across the black fabric that concealed her from view, and let them linger on the edges of Fang's shirt. Slowly, deliberately, she smoothed her hands inside, feeling the warmth that lingered even in the cool of the Gran Pulsian night.

"No teasing. Just do it," Fang told her lowly, voice almost a growl. Lightning was a tease, to her at least, and Fang wondered fleetingly if the soldier was like this with all her past lovers. And she knew there were others in the past, because no virgin could be _this damn good._

Thought was blown away as Lightning coaxed her shirt off, gloveless palms sliding up her chest, scraping across dual mounds of flesh, up and over erect nipples in a whispered touch. Her eyes slipping closed, Fang let her shirt be pulled over her head, taken and discarded, too caught up in the fading sparks that Lightning's touch left in her, no pun intended.

Drinking in the naked flesh as it greeted her sight, the absence of the dark shirt revealing the bare chest below; bouncing slightly with each excited breath, nipples hard and just as tanned as the rest of the Pulsian's skin. Lightning's eyes slid up, leering into Fang's now half-open eyes, her own glimmering in the darkness. Painfully slow, Lightning let her hands settle on Fang's shoulders. She let them push Fang to the ground, laying them on her discarded sari, and settled across Fang's thighs, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

"You're better than I expected," Fang commented slowly, fingers tangled in Lightning's hair.

Lightning chuckled against her neck, tongue snaking a trail across her collarbone, lapping at the tasty skin there. "You're not too bad yourself," she whispered.

Fang almost purred as Lightning traced her tongue further down, barely gazing the supple, smooth flesh of her chest. Rather, the talented organ danced an elaborate pattern over and under, between and around Fang's quivering cleavage, never really touching it for more than a fleeting second. In all her previous experience, Fang had always been the one to tease, it was a new experience to be on the opposite end of the torture.

Her whole life, people had always told Fang she had no patience, and it wasn't an exaggeration. When Lightning's tongue darted across her chest, missing the excited nipple by a hairsbreadth, Fang growled softly. A tanned, calloused hand twisting and entwined strong fingers tighter in silky pink hair, almost cruelly guiding Lightning's head where she wanted it.

"No more," she hissed.

Lightning smirked. "Impatient much?"

Fang didn't reply verbally to the comment, twisting a little more in Lightning's hair, making the usually stoic soldier give a tiny wince. Giving a soft, breathy laugh against warm skin, aware of the shiver her impromptu lover gave, Lightning allowed Fang to force her head to her neglected cleavage.

Almost painfully slowly, Lightning lowered her head to Fang's left nipple, sucking the straining flesh into her mouth, tongue tracing around and over, gentle and firm, all at once. Meanwhile, the other hand, the one not being used to keep her braced over Fang's body, snaked up her side, fingers dancing the length of the brunette's side, all the way to the other mound, tugging and twisting at the nipple roughly, just enough to give pleasure with a slight pain, something she'd quickly learned that Fang had no qualms with.

Below her, Fang gave a slight start, arching up in a bid for more. Her breath came out slightly rushed, cleavage quivering more than before, heart palpitating wildly beneath Lightning's soft hand. "Light…" she moaned softly, fingers twitching in their grip on Light's head, the other set curling into the sari that lay forgotten beneath them, clenching.

"You're that excited already, huh?" Lightning whispered, popping her mouth of Fang's breast, allowing the cool air to rush across her moist skin, smirking at the way Fang's eyes rolled slightly; Lightning's very touch made her feel like a blushing virgin again, and wasn't that refreshing? Fang had never been so sensitive before.

Her arousal shone clearly through her eyes when they returned to Lightning, slightly glazed. The soldier could feel the heat, warm and inviting, from Fang's thighs, and adjusted herself accordingly. Rather than seating herself across Fang's thighs again, Lightning nudged them apart, settling a knee between them, just short of where Fang yearned for it.

"Shut up," Fang whispered, legs gravitating towards Lightning's, locking around it.

Lightning smirked. "Cute."

It was a strange sort of role reversal between them. Fang had always pictured herself in charge when it came to sex, and Lightning didn't exactly seem like the type to dominate; about that she'd been wrong, though. Lightning was ready and willing to dominate her. Fang wasn't usually one for submitting first—usually, she liked to take control and tease her partner, much like Lightning was doing to her now—but there was something about Light, something that changed her, allowed her to sit back, content, and let Light touch her. This was anything but a usual situation.

Not even in her wildest dreams had Fang ever imagined being where she was now; thrust centuries into the future, a l'Cie once more, and in the arms of someone who, in another time, would have been her greatest enemy. No wonder the village seer had never been able to read her future, for she doubted even the holiest of seers would have been able to foresee this.

"Just do it already," Fang growled.

Lightning's hand, which had slowly been teasing around the lip of her shorts, paused. The soldier halted too, mouth slipping off Fang's nipple once more, drawing her eyes up to meet Fang's. A thrill ran through her at what she saw there, displayed in incensed lust and craving.

It seems Fang had enough of being teased.

"So soon?" she asked coyly.

"Shut up and do it."

When Lightning paused for a small moment longer, her eyes still caught by Fang's, the tanned woman leaned herself up on the edge of an elbow. Fang was frowning. Abruptly, her hand locked around Lightning's wrist, squeezing it meaningfully, coaxing her fingers to delve slightly into the sinfully skimpy, dark fabric. Breathy, light chuckles resounded through Fang's ears as she released Lightning's wrist, as Lightning realized exactly what Fang meant by the movement. She tried to send Lightning a dirty look, but it was lost under all the need in her eyes.

Lightning smirked. "Desperate, huh? Guess more teasing would be cruel…"

"Get on with it then," Fang groaned.

Her wish was granted. With no teasing or preamble, Lightning's slim, gloveless hands slipped past the restricting clothing, cool fingers touching to heated skin, smiling at the shivers that wracked the woman below hers body. Her fingers, nimble from years of training and mastering her gunblade, twisted and curled to graze the woman's lips, tracing up to stroke and caress that part of Fang that made her scream. She touched Fang, but not where she really wanted, no, needed it.

Hovering above her with the eyes of a hawk, Lightning watched the ecstasy that passed over her secret lover's face with a smile. As she circled her fingers, moist from the arousal of the woman groaning below her, one, twice, three times. The panting, the writhing, the hand that grasped tightly in her hair. It was only the knowledge that their comrades lay still slumbering out of sight, but not out of earshot, that kept her from screaming, from crying her love and her pleasure. At any rate, the Pulsian was already bucking into her palm, as Lightning dragged her body up to lock lips with Fang, swallowing her whimpers.

The woman had already been halfway there, even without the added touch of Lightning's hand, and as her fingers trailed down, teased and traced and slowly entered the place where Fang was most craving, that cavernous place inside of her. One finger at first, then another, and Lightning finished it off with a third, moving rapidly inside, calling forth a well of pleasure. Drawing on all her past experiences, on all she'd learned in the few encounters, she twisted, pulled and impaled once more.

That was all it took.

With a cry muffled only by the soft press of Lightning's lips upon hers, Fang game.

As it faded into a pleasurable moan, Lightning smiled, drawing back. "Shh, I got you."

Lightning looked upon Fang's wild rapture with breathless interest, her insides molten with lust and love and everything between. Her and Fang, they were the same yet so different, two people born from the similar events, yet existing on complete different ends of the spectrum—cold and warm, distrustful and welcoming, up and down, yin and yang. It was like looking into a convoluted mirror in a way, and it was entrancing.

Even slower, nimble digits slid and curled and twisted their way out of Fang, slick and warmed with the evidence of Fang's arousal. Lightning deftly sucked the digits into her mouth, tonguing them clean, holding Fang's shivering body close to her with the other arm. And for a long moment it was just the two of them, cuddling, waiting for Fang's excited tremors to settle.

Almost five minutes later, the two of them still lay there, Lightning cradling Fang to her.

"Okay?" Lightning asked.

Settled, her head rested on Lightning's chest, Fang turned green eyes to her not-girlfriend. Her heart was still thrumming lightly in her veins, and a drunken sort of pleasure swam through her. "Great," she replied, smiling like a fool, eyes leering.

Just like that, the others were forgotten. Even as Fang settled across her new lover's stomach, straddling her, the existence of the rest of their little group was far from on their minds. As her hands slowly descended to the belt of Lightning's jacket, deft fingers curling and manipulating the buckle, they both knew it would be a long night.

"Payback time, Sunshine," Fang whispered, lips tickling her ear. "Oh, you're gonna scream."

A long night indeed.


End file.
